Fell Down Fall in Love
by potter hasyim
Summary: Ketika seorang gadis pingsan dan mendapati mimpi indah dengan hadirnya dua sosok lelaki yang menjadi bayangan akan perasaannya yang sedang jatuh cinta... Hermione with Harry Or Hermione with Draco ... ?
1. The Shadows

**The Shadow**

" _Malam terus berlalu dan aku tak pernah tenang melaluinya. Bayangan itu terus bermunculan tanpa henti menghiasi malamku yang seharusnya menjadi waktu istirahat bagiku. Terganggu dengan kehadirannya membuatku kesulitan mengedipkan mata apalagi menutupnya. Dia seakan-akan mengikutiku tanpa berhenti, hantu kah itu atau halusinasiku yang tak menentu?"_

Jendela itu terbuka tanpa ada yang menyentuhnya, angin bahkan tak menyenggolnya, dan tak ada sihir disana. Sang gadis penghuni kamar berjendela yang terbuka itu, merasa sudah terbiasa dengan jendela yang terbuka secara tiba-tiba, setelah malam-malam sebelumnya sudah terjadi. Dengan begitu lemas sang gadis kembali menutup jendela tanpa melihat keadaan di luar jendela. Ia muak jika melihat orang itu di tepi jalanan untuk kesekian kalinya mengganggu malamnya.

Hermione Granger, gadis itu duduk di kasur dengan menundukkan kepalanya yang disangga oleh kedua tangannya. Mencoba untuk menutup mata namun sia-sia. Hatinya terus bergeming untuk melihat orang di tepi jalanan itu lagi seperti malam sebelumnya. Namun sang gadis menolak melakukannya, orang itu hanyalah bayangan yang terus mengganggu dirinya atau halusinasinya yang tinggi membuat sosok lelaki itu muncul di tepi jalanan seakan menunggu dirinya, saat dihampiri, lelaki itu menghilang tanpa jejak. Itulah yang membuatnya muak saat hendak tidur malam. Maka sudahlah jelas itu hanyalah halusinasinya. Hermione tahu, mungkin itu efek dari kerinduannya terhadap sahabatnya. Sejak liburan dimulai ia sudah terbayang akan sosok sahabatnya itu. Hingga suatu malam di jam yang sama lelaki itu mulai menampakkan wajah tampannya. Ketika dicobanya untuk didekati lelaki itu menghilang dan tak muncul lagi.

Namun pada malam berikutnya, sosok lelaki di tepi jalanan muncul tidak sebagai sahabatnya, melainkan orang lain, orang yang selalu mengganggu hari – harinya di Hogwarts ketika bertemu. Orang menyebalkan yang selalu muncul pada setiap saat.

Akhirnya Hermione memutuskan untuk kembali membuka jendela untuk mendapati lelaki itu, karena penasaran siapa lelaki itu kali ini sahabatnya kah atau orang menyebalkan itu. Jas hitam panjang menjadi busana yang dikenakan oleh sang lelaki. Setiap malam, lelaki itu muncul selalu dengan memakai jas hitam yang halus. Tak pernah ganti.

"Harry, benarkah itu kau atau hanya ...?" bisik Hermione dalam hati menatap lelaki berkacamata bulat itu yang tersenyum pada dirinya. Sosok itu begitu nyata namun sulit untuk percaya bahwa dia memang sahabatnya.

Pada malam berikutnya bayangan akan sosok lelaki yang menghantui Hermione berganti, itupun sulit ditebak secara pasti dua sosok lelaki mana yang lebih dulu muncul. Terkadang kedua sosok itu muncul dalam dua hari atau lebih di jam yang sama dan tempat yang sama. Harry Potter sebagai sahabatnya kah, atau Draco Malfoy sebagai pengganggu dirinya. Ia memasuki kamarnya yang selalu dalam keadaan rapi, buku-bukunya dengan jumlah lebih dari lima puluh buku tertata rapi disepanjang rak dan jendela terdekat seakan menyambutnya. Membuka dengan lebar. Ia mencoba mencari di beberapa buku sihir mengenai masalah ini bahkan buku muggle sekalipun. Kenapa setiap malam ia datang, jendela selalu terbuka dengan sendirinya tanpa ada sihir bahkan angin, kemudian muncul sosok mengejutkan dihadapannya. Tetapi semua itu sulit ditemukan bahkan ia belum menemukan di buku sihir manapun.

"Baiklah Hermione, bersiaplah untuk melihat siapa kali ini yang muncul" ucap dalam hati Hermione katakan sembari mendekati jendela dan melihat keluar sana. Sosok bayangan itu adalah_Draco Malfoy. Jas abu-abu yang ia kenakan masih sama seperti terakhir kali Hermione melihat sosok itu. Ia tampak tampan bahkan senyumannya bukan menyiratkan kesombongan dan tidak tampak menyebalkan. Dalam hati Hermione bingung, kenapa sosok Draco muncul menghiasi malamnya dengan sifat yang jauh berbeda dari sifat sebenarnya yang ia kenal. Ia bahkan tak mengerti perasaannya terhadap lelaki asrama Slytherin yang terkenal kekayaannya juga kesombongannya itu.

Tiba-tiba jantung Hermione menendang dirinya, lelaki itu berjalan menuju teras rumah dengan begitu yakin. Belum pernah dilihatnya lelaki dalam bayangannya meninggalkan tepi jalan itu. Ini untuk pertama kalinya Draco melakukan itu dalam bayangannya. Biasanya usai ia melihat sosok lelaki dalam bayangannya di setiap malam, ia langsung menutup kembali jendela dan memaksa dirinya untuk menutup matanya juga. Keesokan harinya ia mencoba membuka jendela dan di luar tak ada lagi sosok lelaki. Ia berlari meninggalkan kamar tidurnya menuju pintu depan rumah. Dengan kegairahan hatinya yang menendang-nendang, dibukanya pintu hingga angin malam menerpa dirinya dengan lembut tetapi sangat dingin sembari memperlihatkan sosok lelaki rambut pirang, mata abu-abu yang sama sekali tidak menyiratkan kegelapan dalam kejahatan, hanya menyiratkan rasa kasih sayang dalam cinta. Draco yang ini jauh lebih baik dan jauh berbeda dari sosoknya yang sebenarnya.

Satu hal setelahnya, ia memeluk lembut Hermione dan kehangatan menjalari tubuhnya mengusir dinginnya malam itu. Dengan begitu nyaman Hermione membalas pelukannya, keduanya saling berpelukan erat tetapi tidak menyiratkan kesan apapun. Bahagiakah mereka berdua, atau sedih atau terharu, entahlah. Yang Hermione rasakan hanyalah ternyata begitu nyaman berada di dekat Draco yang seandainya ini nyata. Ia yakin sosok lelaki ini hanyalah bayangan saja. Angin malam berhembus riang memasuki rumah tanpa peduli bahwa dirinya membuat suasana dingin menjetik kulit. Angin itu berhembus semakin kencang, kedua pemuda itu tetap bertahan. Hermione hanyut dalam pelukan lelaki itu, ia bahkan tak bisa membuka matanya. Saat itulah teriakan mengenaskan terdengar ngeri berhasil menyadarkannya.

Badannya terlentang di depan pintu yang terbuka. Tubuhnya mulai terasa menggigil kedinginan. Ia memaksa untuk membuat tubuhnya bangun. Tiba-tiba kepalanya terasa pusing. Dilihatnya dua sosok menghampiri dirinya dengan panik.

"Hermione kenapa kau berada di depan pintu?" satu dari sosok itu adalah ayah Hermione yang sudah beruban dengan kacamata kotak ia kenakan. Pakaian dokter gigi sudah dengan rapi ia pakai.

"Ayah apa yang terjadi?" Hermione masih bingung sendiri bagaimana ia bisa berada disitu dengan kepala agak pusing. Sang ibu disampingnya yang memakai pakaian biasa hanya khawatir dan prihatin melihat putrinya.

"ibumu menemukan dirimu tergeletak disini, ada apa. Apa kau bermimpi sambil berjalan?"

Sebuah ingatan akan malam itu akhirnya berhasil menghentak Hermione. Semalam ia berpelukan dengan sosok lelaki dalam bayangannya itu dan setelahnya pingsan begitu saja. Ada apakah ini?

Empat hari telah berlalu sejak kejadian malam itu. Kejadian yang telah menurunkan kesehatan Hermione dan menghapus semangatnya hingga hampir luntur sepenuhnya. Saat-saat yang membosankan itu, ia tak mendapati bayangan akan sosok lelaki pada malam hari. Ia berfikir itu takkan terjadi lagi dan sudah berakhir. Jendela di kamarnya pun tak lagi menyambutnya dengan membuka lebar tanpa sebab. Sekarang tubuhnya sudah kembali normal setelah mendapat obat dari dokter Muggle teman ayahnya. Sehingga ia bisa menikmati bacaan dari buku sihir _"Katy Perry_ : _The Singer Wizard That Inspirate"_ yang ia dapatkan dari Ron Weasley, sahabatnya selain Harry Potter. Buku itu baru tiba tadi pagi dan malamnya nanti ia berencana untuk membacanya.

Ia menghampiri meja sebelah kanan ranjangnya dengan bergairah. Langkah awal usai ia mendudukkan dirinya di kursi adalah membuka lembaran pertama dari buku itu yang menampilkan sosok Katy Perry dengan biografinya lengkap. Mulai membaca pada bab pertama _"Firework Song Make of_ _Your Life Leave_ The _Suffering"._ Ia teringat pernah mengambil lirik dari lagu itu untuk memberi semangat kepada Harry saat Tournment Triwizard. "After a Hurricane Comes a Rainbow" . "setelah badai yang menyakitkan dari usaha keras datanglah pelangi dari kesuksesan di kemudian hari." Saat sedang asik bernostalgia, tiba-tiba terdengar suara berdering perlahan-lahan namun mengejutkan. Dengan shock, Hermione berbalik dan melihat jendela itu terbuka lagi. Ditutupnya buku itu lalu dihampirinya jendela itu. Dengan berdegub kencang jantungnya ia melihat keluar jendela.

Giliran Sang Terpilih, Harry Potter yang mengganggu malamnya. Ia pikir sosok lelaki tak lagi membayangi malamnya. Masih dengan wajah yang sama, tersenyum dengan manis menatap dirinya.

"kuhampiri tidak yha." Batin Hermione. "mungkin akan sama seperti Draco kemarin, ia takkan menghilang, baiklah aku coba datangi saja". Dengan semangat Hermione meninggalkan kamarnya menuruni tangga dengan menghembuskan kegairahan. Tiga anak tangga ia turuni sekaligus menampakkan langkahnya begitu lincah.

"Hermione mau kemana?" ibunya mengejutkan dirinya. Di sofa itu sang ibu tengah duduk sambil mengerjakan pekerjaannya di depan laptop. Ibu Hermione adalah seorang sekretasis di sebuah perusahaan permodelan. Ia pernah membujuk Hermione untuk menjadi model majalah tapi ia menolaknya mentah-mentah.

"Ohh Mom, aku mau keluar sebentar."

"tapi bagaimana kalau kau pingsan lagi?"

"aku akan baik-baik saja mom." Balas Hermione sembari membuka pintu depan rumah dengan begitu yakin.

"jangan meninggalkan halaman rumah, ini sudah larut malam, bahaya"

Kekecewaan menghamburi dirinya ketika dirinya berada di tepi jalan. Tempat sang lelaki biasanya muncul tak ada disana. Angin menari-nari bersama pepohonan di bawah sinar rembulan menyambut Hermione. Ia bejalan dengan lesu kembali ke halaman rumahnya. Ia memilih untuk berjalan-jalan sebentar di jalan setapak, ia hendak menghampiri kolam ikan depan rumahnya dengan air mancur ditengahnya. Menatap kolam itu sampai kantuk menghampiri sudah menjadi kebiasaannya ketika menghampiri sosok lelaki pada malam sebelumnya, sebelum ia menemukan sosok Draco memeluk dirinya. Di kolam itu, ikan-ikan bahkan hanya diam saja, seperti mematung di dalam air. Titik-titik air berhamburan menjatuhi dirinya, hujan segera tiba. Tapi ia tak ingin pergi dulu, ia bahkan belum merasa mengantuk. Karena tak merasa kedinginan, geremis ia biarkan menjatuhi tubuhnya.

Tetap duduk di pinggir kolam sembari menatap ikan-ikan yang tetap tak mau bergerak sekalipun geremis tiba. Merasa bosan, ia pun bangkit untuk kembali ke dalam rumah saat sebuah bisikan membuat merinding. "Hermione...!" suara itu berhembus seiringan dengan hujan yang semakin deras. Hermione berbalik untuk mencari sumber dari suara itu. Tak menemukan seorang pun maka ia kembali berbalik untuk segera masuk kedalam rumah sebelum hujan lebih dulu membasahi tubuhnya. Saat itulah sesuatu membuat tubuh langsing Hermione terpental hingga jatuh terjerembab (hampir saja terpleset masuk kedalam kolam). Dilihatnya sosok yang ia tabrak, terkejut mendapati sang lelaki, yang membayangi malam-malamnya tengah berdiri sembari mengulurkan tangannya padanya. Jas hitam yang sangat cocok dengan postur tubuh lelaki itu masih dikenakan olehnya.

Menjawab uluran tangan sang lelaki, Hermione bangun berdiri bertatapan dengan dua pasang mata hijau cemerlang. Sekalipun tertutupi oleh kaca mata yang terkena air hujan, mata hijau itu tetap terlihat meyakinkan.

"kau tidak apa-apa?" kata-kata itu menjadi ucapan pertama yang Hermione dengar dari sang lelaki setelah berkali kali menghantui malamnya.

"ya aku tak apa-apa, tapi benarkah ini kau Harry?" tanya Hermione, kedua tangannya masih berpegangan dengan sang lelaki.

"menurutmu bagaimana?"

"oh ya ampun, sedang hujan nih ayo masuk ke dalam rumah!" ditariknya tangan Harry, namun tak bisa. Hujan secara tiba-tiba berhenti. Tak ada tongkat sihir yang Harry pegang dan tak mungkin Harry bisa bersihir dengan pikiran tanpa tongkat sihir. Ia belum menguasai itu. Pikir Hermione bingung.

"tak ada hujan, mau jalan-jalan sebentar!" dengan begitu mantap Harry nyengir menarik Hermione mendekat. "yah terserah." Diajaknya Hermione berjalan disepanjang jalan.

Cukup lama keduanya hanya jalan-jalan di dekat rumah Hermione sampai akhirnya cukup jauh dari rumahnya. Hermione ingat ibunya melarang untuk jangan pergi dari halaman rumah semalam ini. Apalagi berjalan jalan berduaan saja dengan seorang lelaki. Apa kata tetangga ketika melihatnya.

"Harry, sebaiknya kita kembali. Ayo" dengan lembut Hermione menarik tangan Harry.

"yah"

"bagaimana kau bisa datang kemari?" Sembari kembali dengan saling berpegangan tangan, Hermione berbicara penuh minat kepada Harry.

"bukannya kau memanggilku Hermione?"

"memanggilmu, apa maksudnya?"

"kau tahu, kenapa kita selalu bisa bertemu disetiap malam, kenapa aku menghilang saat kau hampiri?"

"tidak."

"kita akan selalu bertemu karena cinta yang kuat mengarahkan kita"

"kau ini bicara apa sih?" Untuk pertama kalinya Hermione kesal merasa serba tidak tahu dengan Harry. Biasanya ia selalu tahu segalanya dibandingkan Harry.

"sejauh apapun jarak yang memisahkan kita ... jika memang cintaku hanya ada padamu ... sepanjang apapun waktu berlalu ... pada akhirnya kita akan bertemu untuk bersatu, kau percaya padaku?." Mendengar itu, rasanya Hermione ingin memeluk erat Harry, namun ia hanya menyandarkan kepalanya dipundak Harry. Keduanya berjalan berdampingan. Tanpa sadar Hermione telah sampai di halaman rumahnya.

"cintamu yang kuat telah memanggilku dan membawa kita bertemu". Kata Harry lagi sembari mempererat genggaman tangannya pada Hermione. "Untuk itu Hermione, datanglah padaku tanpa keraguan. Saat kau meragukan diriku saat itulah aku menghilang. Kau tidak bisa membagikan cintamu padaku jika kau ragu!."

Suasana begitu nyaman merayapi Hermione, sepertinya ia tertidur di pundak sang lelaki yang membayangi pikirannya dan berhenti dari jalannya. Ia kemudian ingat, ini hanyalah mimpi dan sebentar lagi ia pasti akan pingsan. Sama seperti kemarin saat bersama Draco. Untuk itu ia mencoba membuka matanya yang telah tertutup nyaman, namun tak bisa. Tubuhnya bahkan tak bisa digerakkan, hanya hatinya yang berteriak keras untuk memerintahkan otaknya agar menjalankan tubuhnya. Suasana menjadi putih bersih sepenuhnya merusak kenyaman yang ia dapatkan. Ada gerakan mengguncang tubuhnya. Guncangan itu semakin keras berhasil membuka matanya dan cahaya menyilaukan menerpa dirinya. Cahaya serba putih yang sedikit membuat kepalanya sakit. Ia sadar berada di kamar tidurnya. Pengelihatannya agak buram.

"Oh ya Tuhan, Hermione kau membuatku jantungan." Itu suara lega dari ibunya.

"kau tak apa-apa kan putriku!" sang ayah telah pulang dari kerja lemburnya.

"Ayah, Ibu, apa aku pingsan lagi?" kini mata Hermione membuka pengelihatannya yang sudah bisa melihat dengan jelas.

"yeah, kau bilang akan baik-baik saja. Apa kau sakit lagi?." Sang ibu dengan lembut menyiratkan kekhawatiran.

"Maafkan aku Mom, aku tidak bisa mencegahnya. Tapi aku baik-baik saja."

Pada pagi hari, hari yang ia tunggu-tunggu untuk bisa pergi ke The Burrow. Sebelum itu, Hermione menyadari satu hal bahwa ia pingsan dan mendapati mimpi yang indah malam sebelumnya. Berjalan di tengah sinar rembulan dengan seorang lelaki yang bukan hanya sebagai sahabatnya, tetapi seseorang yang paling dicintainya setelah kedua orang tuanya.

Agak aneh jika membandingkan sosok Harry Potter, sahabatnya sejatinya dalam mimpi itu dengan Harry yang sebenarnya. Ia tak mungkin seromantis itu. "cinta yang kuat akan membawa kita untuk terus bertemu ... sejauh apapun jarak yang memisahkan kita ... jika memang cintaku hanya ada padamu ... sepanjang apapun waktu berlalu ... pada akhirnya kita akan bertemu untuk bersatu".

"itukah sebabnya kenapa kau selalu muncul di setiap malamku, jadi memang karena aku sangat mencintaimu sehingga kau muncul dihadapanku dan ketika aku ragu kau menghilang?"

Bagaimana ia tak menyadari dari dulu akan hal itu. ia selalu bisa nyaman berada disamping Harry, merasa bahagia bisa bersamanya. Itu bukan hanya karena kasih sayang akan sahabat sejati tetapi lebih. Saat Tournament Triwizard satu tahun yang lalu, dirinya selalu dilanda kekhawatiran yang sulit diatasi jika belum melihat keadaan sahabatnya yang terpilih menjadi kontestan dalam turnamen itu. Ia belum pernah sekhawatir itu. Belum pernah merasakan ketakutan yang tinggi jika kehilangan seseorang. Saat kemenangan akhirnya berpihak pada Harry, ia merasa ikut bahagia, bahagia yang belum pernah ia rasakan begitu besar sebelumnya.

Tetapi bagaimana dengan Draco. Dia juga aneh untuk dibandingankan dengan sosok Draco yang sebenarnya ia kenal. Susah untuk membayangkan Draco Malfoy, lelaki kasar dan sok keren menjadi lelaki halus yang nyaman berada didekatnya. Apakah dirinya juga mencintai lelaki yang bahkan takkan peduli jika dirinya kesakitan. Itu tidak mungkin. Jika memang tidak, kenapa Draco muncul sebagai sosok yang kedua. Ia bisa paham jika itu hanya Harry seorang yang menjadi bayangan akan sosok lelaki pujaan hatinya. Tetapi bagaimana ia bisa paham jika Draco juga hadir menjadi bayangan akan sosok lelaki itu. Ia bimbang dengan perasaannya terhadap Draco. Di Hogwarts sekalipun ia selalu menatap lelaki itu penuh kebencian yang sama dengan kedua sahabatnya, Ron dan Harry.

Namun hari ini adalah hari spesial. Ia tak mau pikirannya terganggu dengan hal sepele seperti itu. Persiapan sedang ia buat untuk menghabiskan liburan musim panas di rumah Ron, The Burrow, seperti liburan sebelumnya. Disana ia akan bertemu dengan Harry. Itu akan mengobati kerinduannya.

Surat Harry telah tiba seperti biasanya dihantar oleh burung hantu kesayangannya, Hedwig. Dengan sigap ia segera menghampirinya. Diambilnya surat yang dibawa Harry untuk dirinya lalu membiarkan Hedwig masuk hinggap diatas almarinya. Surat itu berisi :

 _Dear Hermione,_

 _Sebaiknya_ kau jangan terlalu mendahului pembelajaran dengan bergadang membaca buku pelajaran. Jaga kesehatanmu. Dan terima kasih untuk kesekian kalinya atas kue yang kau berikan padaku. Kau dan Ron telah menyelamatkan hidupku dari kelaparan bersama keluarga Dursley. Selamat bertemu kembali di The Burrow nanti.

Harry Potter, Your Best Friend.

"Harry aku ingin sekali bertemu denganmu, aku ingin menceritakan mimpi yang kualami..." batin Hermione usai mebaca surat Harry. "tapi apakah mungkin aku mampu mengatakannya.?"

Bayangan akan sosok lelaki itu sekarang tak lagi menghantui Hermione, mungkin karena dirinya telah mengetahui bahwa ia akan segera bertemu dengan Harry di The Burrow. Tetapi bagaimana dengan Draco?.

Satu hal kejujuran yang harus ia akui. Ia merasa nyaman berada di pelukan Draco pada malam itu.


	2. Can Become True

Aroma bunga itu menebarkan kedamaian yang menyejukkan hidung bahkan gadis itu mampu merasakan serbuk wangi menyentuh hatinya. Pagi hari ia mulai dengan berajalan riang di sekeliling taman bunga. Memejamkan mata, gadis itu mendekatkan dirinya pada satu bunga yang mekar sempurna disertai senyuman manis sebagai pelengkap bahwa ia menikmati pagi hari yang cerah. Ketika harumnya bunga ia nikmati, seorang lelaki menepuk punggungnya lembut namun mengagetkannya. Sontak sang gadis berbalik dan kedua mata cokelatnya mendapati lelaki bermata hijau dibalik kacamata bulat yang berkilau. Gadis itu, Hermione Granger menatap marah padanya. Lelaki itu, Harry Potter hanya terkikik jail melihat ekspresi Hermione.

"sial lo, ngejutin gua aja". Hermione mencabit sebal lengan Harry sembari menyembunyikan senyumannya.

"aduh, biasa aja kalee ..." balas Harry senyuman jahil terus terpampang jelas di wajahnya. "ngapain lho tadi senyum-senyum sendiri, bicara sama tanaman yha ... aku baru tahu kau bisa bicara sama tanaman!"

"bukan urusanmu!"

"kenapa ngak?"

"ihh maksa. Udah minggir ganggu aja deh." Langkahnya ia pacu meninggalkan Harry yang diam-diam mengikutinya dari belakang.

"mau kemana kamu?". Hermione bertanya dengan menampilkan kecurigaan.

"yah, aku hanya mengikuti tanaman yang berjalan." Dengan santai Harry menjawabnya.

"ohhh, gitu. Jadi lo ngatain gue jembalang?"

"hahhh, masa gadis terpandai di Hogwarts disamakan dengan tanaman bodoh yang suka merusak sayuran!"

"Ah, sudahlah Harry kau dari tadi basa basi terus!" tanpa acuh lagi Hermione berbalik melanjutkan jalannya.

"Heii, boleh aku ikut?"

"Terserah!" dengan sigap lelaki berkacamata itu berlari menyusul gadis di depannya.

"aku dengar kau sedang sakit, kenapa malah jalan – jalan bukannya istirahat?" ujar Harry menjadi percakapan pertama mereka ketika berjalan menyusuri taman yang cukup luas itu.

"Oh, aku tahu kok penyakit ini dan istirahat hanya membuatnya semakin buruk." Jawab Hermione sembari memperlihatkan senyumannya. Merasa senang lelaki disampingnya ternyata peduli akan keadaannya. Tentu saja dia kan sahabatnya.

"kau tadi marah-marah, sebenarnya tidak marah benerankan padaku?"

"Hah, kamu kok panik. Harry bagaimana aku bisa marah padamu sedangkan kau kan ..." dengan spontan Hermione melancarkan perkataan tanpa sadar dan berhenti di bagian akhir.

"sedangkan aku apa...?" sambil mendelik padanya sukses membuat Hermione malu-malu, entah apa yang akan ia katakan untuk mengatasi hal itu.

"oh maksudnya, kau kan sahabatku yang terbaik. Jadi bagaimana bisa aku marah pada seseorang yang sangat spesial bagiku." Dengan pelan ia ungkapkan agar terlihat meyakinkan.

"spesial, lalu bagaimana dengan Ron?"

"Tentu saja sama."

"tapi apa kau tak punya perasaan terhadapnya yang lebih spesial lagi?"

"Apa yang kau maksud?"

"Kupikir Ron mencintaimu Hermione"

"hahaha... Tentu saja dia mencintaiku, PR nya tak kan pernah selesai kalau bukan karena aku. Kau juga begitu kan?"

"ngak juga kok. PR tentang terbang, kau tak pernah membantuku"

"oh Ya Tuhan aku lupa aku kan gak mahir alias gak bisa dalam urusan terbang." Keduanya saling tertawa meskipun tak ada yang lucu sepanjang obrolan mereka tak pernah lelah untuk saling bertukar senyuman.

"jadi dengan begitu kau beneran cinta sama Ron, wah kalian saling mencintai!"

"kau ini bisa saja, lalu bagaimana dengan Ginny, kukira dia tertarik padamu"

"yah dia juga cantik. Menurutmu mungkin tidak, jika aku memiliki gadis dari adik sahabatku sendiri?"

senyuman memudar dengan berjalannya detik ke detik lain. Hermione menghentikan langkahnya menyadari semua yang tadi itu bukan bercanda. Ini benar, real alias nyata, bermakna Harry serius bukan bercanda.

"Kenapa?"

"Ermm aku lupa belum mengembalikan bukunya Ginny semalam." Dengan gemetar ia menutupi suasana yang janggal.

"oh begitu." Dengan nafas yang begitu berat Hermione berusaha untuk tetap berjalan biasa dan berusaha menyembunyikan keterkejutannya akan kenyataan bahwa lelaki yang ia sukai mencintai perempuan lain, yang juga sahabat perempuannya sendiri.

"Haii Harry...!". seorang gadis mengejutkan mereka berdua. Gadis itu keluar dari balik tanaman bunga yang menjulang tinggi.

"kau disini rupanya, aku mencarimu kemana-mana. Oh Hai Hermione..!" Gadis itu menyapa kedua pemuda di depannya secara bergiliran. Tampil dengan gaun pendek penuh warna merah yang sangat ideal bagi tubuh perempuan yang proposional menjadi balutan dari gadis itu. Harus diakui gadis di depan Harry sangat cantik dengan rambut merahnya yang halus sesuai dengan gaun yang dikenakan.

"Ada apa Ginny?" tanya Harry yang kini tampak aneh. Ekspresinya sulit ditebak. Namun untuk Hermione yang sudah hafal akan sosok Harry Potter menyadari ekspresi itu. Ekspresi kekaguman yang bahkan lebih besar dibanding kekagumannya terhadap Piala Dunia Quidditch.

"Ermmm..." sambil berkedip pada Hermione, Ginny berjalan mendekati Harry. Hermione mengerti sinyal yang dipancarkan Ginny.

"ohhh aku harus pergi banyak tugas yang lupa belum kukerjakan. Eee, bye Harry, bye Ginny!" dengan sigap Hermione memacu langkahnya menjauh dari kedua insan itu.

Kemudian dalam hati Harry menyadari ada kejanggalan yang membuatnya kebingungan, inikan liburan musim panas tapi kenapa bisa Hermione lupa dengan tugas sekolahnya selama liburan, itu aneh. Sebenarnya tidak aneh bahwa Hermione pasti punya tugas banyak karena ia mengambil hampir semua pelajaran di Hogwarts sepenjang semester. Tetapi gadis itu selalu mengerjakan tugas hingga tuntas, kalaupun belum ia tak akan keluar ruangan sebelum tugasnya selesai. Kebingungan itu segera minggir saat Ginny menatapnya aneh dan membawanya berjalan-jalan disekitar taman yang dipenuhi tanaman bunga mulai dari yang kecil hingga besar menjulang tinggi.

Di balik pohon itu, Hermione berhenti dan masih bertahan mencuri-curi pemandangan Harry bersama Ginny yang saling tertawa bahagia. Dalam hati kecilnya, Hermione berbisik betapa sakit saat seseorang yang kau cintai juga dicintai oleh sahabatmu sendiri dan kau berjuang merelakannya untuk sahabatmu. Itulah yang saat ini terjadi, Ginny adalah sahabatnya yang mencintai Harry. Ginny sudah pernah mengatakannya kepadanya. Dengan keyakinan yang begitu tinggi Hermione menilai bahwa Harry tidak tertarik dengan Ginny, tetapi sekarang keyakinannya sepenuhnya telah luntur. Gadis kelahiran darah murni itu tak akan pernah sadar bahwa Hermione juga mencintai lelaki itu jauh sebelum dirinya. Hanya saja Hermione sendiri baru menyadarinya beberapa hari yang lalu.

Ia memutuskan untuk melangkahkan Kakinya yang terasa berat untuk berjalan kembali ke The Burrow, tempat Hermione menginap untuk menghabiskan sisa liburan musim panasnya. Rumah itu sepenuhnya milik keluarga Weasley, keluarga Ginny dan Ron. Setiap liburan musim panas tinggal tersisa kurang lebih satu bulan, Hermione dan Harry selalu berkunjung ke The Burrow. Hermione juga punya sahabat lain dalam keluarga Weasley selain Ginny, yaitu Ron Weasley. Berkat bersahabat dengan Harry, ia bisa berkenalan dengan Ron. Ginny sering memojokkan dirinya bersama Ron. Hermione sadar tanpa harus diberitahu bahwa Ron jatuh cinta padanya. Tetapi Hermione tak pernah meresponnya. Ia hanya merespon cintanya kepada lelaki yang saat ini tengah berjalan berduaan bersama gadis lain.

Tiap malam saat Hermione menyadari bahwa dirinya jatuh cinta pada sahabatnya sendiri yaitu Harry Potter, ia selalu bertanya-tanya akankah suatu saat nanti Harry juga mencintainya bukan sekedar cinta terhadap sahabat tapi lebih. Hermione terus berjalan tanpa sadar berjalan tanpa henti. Tiba- tiba matanya teralih pada sekumpulan kupu-kupu terbang menghampiri dirinya, mengelilingi di atas kepalanya. Ia menajamkan matanya pada satu kupu-kupu dengan siratan merah cerah bersama biru menghiasi sayapnya. Matanya semakin mendelik saat melihat kupu-kupu memiliki wajah yang tersenyum padanya. Saat kupu-kupu pergi darinya ia menyadari sesosok lelaki berdiri tak jauh darinya. Harry Potter, tersenyum padanya tanpa Ginny bersamanya.

"kenapa kau ada, disini, mana Ginny?" tanya Hermione ketika ia menghampiri Harry.

"dia bertemu teman-teman gadisnya. Aku Cuma cowok sendiri jadi kuputuskan untuk pergi saja" sahut Harry agak murung menghapus senyumannya.

"benarkah, lho bagus donk kau bisa jadi anggota baru di club para gadis itu". Jail Hermione menertawai Harry.

"diam ngak lucu tau, tak kusangka Ginny bisa meninggalkanku begitu saja"

Dalam hati kecilnya Hermione berbisik, _"seandainya kau bersamaku kau takkan pernah kutinggalkan Harry."_

"Woyyy kok malah ngalamun sihh," Harry menepuk punggungnya "kenapa?"

"oh... aku cuman bingung saja, sebenarnya kau yang pergi dari Ginny atau Ginny yang pergi meninggalkan kau?"

"dua-duanya." Jika itu memang benar akan sangat melegakan bagi Hermione, kedua belah pihak baik Harry maupun Ginny saling meninggalkan, jadi mungkin memberi sinyal bahwa mereka berdua tidak saling cocok untuk bersama.

"Terserah, tapi btw lucu lohh, membayangkan seorang seeker terbaik di Hogwarts bergabung di club para gadis"

"itu mengerikan"

"tapi akan menyenangkan untuk bahan gosip"

"oh begitu, seorang _Princess Gryffindor_ yang selalu menjadi manusia sibuk mulai menyukai gosip-gosipan". Keduanya saling tertawa, bunga-bunga disekitarnya hanya bergoyang-goyang riang melihat kebahagaian yang terpancar cerah di wajah mereka berdua.

"Heyy, ada kursi disana!" tunjuk Harry di bawah pohon yang terdapat sebuah kursi cantik menantinya. Hermione bahkan tak sadar ada kursi disana, ia pun curiga melihat sebelah tangan Harry memegang tongkat sihir.

"kau menyihirnya yhaa!" tebak Hermione menunjuk-nunjuk dada Harry.

"habiss pegel nihh, jalan terus dari tadi. Rasanya kayak berjalan mengelilingi kebun ini sepuluh kali." Balas Harry mengeluh.

"Dasar berlebihan!"

Sedikit mengagetkan karena Harry tiba-tiba menarik tangan lembut Hermione mendudukkannya di kursi tadi. Mereka berdua duduk berdua agak tak nyaman bagi Hermione karena dirinya hanya senyum-senyum melihat wajah tampan Harry yang membalas senyumannya lebih lebar. Dia harus berkata sesuatu untuk mengatasi ketidaknyaman ini.

"kebun ini luas sekali yha" ucap Hermione sambil melihat-lihat pepohonan disampingnya atau lebih tepatnya tanaman bunga raksasa.

"yha, Mrs. Weasly benar-benar berusaha keras untuk membuatnya sebagus ini." balas Harry santai.

"apakah Hagrid juga ikut menanam tanaman raksasa di kebun ini?'

"tentu, dia bahkan berencana membuat kebun ini menjadi habitat bagi monster-monster peliharaannya." Hermione menyenggol Harry. Cukup lama mereka berdua tertawa saling bertatapan.

"tapi, kenapa kau berbohong padaku?" tanya Harry serius, tak ada lagi sinar tertawa di wajahnya.

"apa maksudmu?" Hermione balas bertanya padanya.

"kau bilang tugas mu banyak, dan belum kau selesaikan tapi kenapa ...?"

"ohhh yeah... ya ampun... benar... kau membuatku lupa." Buru-buru Hermione berdiri ketika tangannya dengan kuat digenggam oleh Harry. "duduk disini dulu, aku belum selesai, lagipula tugas itu cuman bohongan kan?"

"Harry, aku mengambil banyak jam pelajaran tambahan, pasti tugas selama liburan tak akan heran jika banyak"

"baiklah kalau begitu jadikan waktu untukku sebagai tugas utama liburanmu?" seru Harry jail bertahan menggenggam tangan Hermione yang meronta-ronta berusaha lepas darinya.

"kau itu yang benar saja dehhh"

"benar, dan tugas itu belum kau selesaikan"

"lalu?." Sahut Hermione berhenti dari usaha melepaskan diri. Harry berdiri membawa Hermione kembali duduk.

"Hermione...!" kini suara Harry agak aneh.

"yahhh" dengan santai Hermione tak peduli perubahan suara Harry.

"apa kau tahu?"

"apa?"

"Aku mencintaimu." Mata Hermione melebar, apa yang barusan Harry ucapkan. Merasa bingung ia hanya bisa melihat wajah Harry yang meyakinkan. Wajah itu semakin mendekatinya, ia bisa melihat mata hijau itu dengan jelas begitu cemerlang. Ia sudah bersentuhan dengannya, bibir manisnya bersatu dengannya. Tetapi setelah itu pengelihatan Hermione menjadi buram, wajah Harry tak bisa ia lihat dengan jelas. Semuanya terasa menekan dalam kepalanya menimbulkan pusing kesakitan. Suasana berubah menjadi gelap lalu terang, begitulah seterusnya sampai sebuah terikan ia dengar menghentikan itu.

"Hermione ... Hermione ... Ayolah ... Bangunnn ... !"

"Ohh Astaga..." Hermione terguncang, kepalanya luar biasa sakit. Ia mendapati dirinya terlentang di pinggir jalan setapak. Seseorang yang berteriak disampingnya terdiam dengan lega.

"Harry, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Hermione buru-buru bangun dengan dibantu Harry.

"kau tadi pingsan, dan aku menemukanmu, tapi kau sekarang baik kan, sedikit pusing atau bagaimana?"

"yah, aku baik-baik saja" sembari satu tangannya memegang kepalanya yang berdenyut-denyut.

"kau ingin berdiri?" usul Harry.

"tentu saja." Dengan memegang tangan Harry, Hermione berdiri. Sekarang pengelihatannya sudah jelas dan sebuah ingatan menghantam dirinya, sebuah ingatan yang menyakitkan peristiwa Harry mengungkapkan ia mencintai dirinya, hanyalah mimpi. Mimpi yang indah untuk diingat tapi sakit untuk dirasakan kenyataanya.

"ada apa Hermione?" Harry menyadarkannya.

"oh tak apa-apa kok" respon Hermione.

"kau ini sebenarnya sedang sakit apa?"

"mungkin kurang tidur jadi agak pusing gitu, pingsan deh akhirnya. Tugasku banyak sekali menyita waktu istirahatku"

"jadi kau kekurangan istirahat, tapi kenapa kau bilang istirahat hanya akan membuat penyakitmu semakin buruk?" tampak di wajah Harry terlukis kekesalan.

"yah entahlah, sulit untuk dijelaskan"

"mungkin obat muggle tidak mempan untukmu!"

"yah mungkin,"

"kalau begitu ayo aku gendong. Takutnya nanti kau pingsan lagi"

"erm, tidak perlu terima kasih Harry. Terima kasih juga kau tadi udah nemuin aku, kalau ngak, mungkin hal mengerikan menimpaku."

"yha tentu saja itu tak masalah"

Tak disangka raja singa di ujung barat mulai menyingkir membiarkan waktunya bagi sang mutiara menyinari kegelapan. Kedua pemuda itu segera kembali sebelum sang mutiara tiba. Sepanjang perjalanan mereka berjalan bersama dalam diam. Sedikit terkejut saat Hermione sedang menahan kepalanya yang masih berdenyut, Harry tiba-tiba menggenggam tanganya.

"untuk berjaga-jaga kalau saja kau nanti pingsan biar bisa kutangkap langsung"

"oh astaga Harry terima kasih atas kepedulianmu, tapi aku baik kok." Harry tetap memegang tanganya lebih erat dan Hermione membiarkan itu.

"Erm, btw sebelum aku pingsan tadi apa kita sempat berbicara?" Tanya Hermione sekedar mengusir kesunyian.

"Tidak, aku baru berpisah dengan Ginny lalu aku memutuskan untuk kembali menyusul kau dan saat itulah kutemukan kau tergeletak di tepi jalan" jelas Harry panjang lebar.

"Oh begitu, terima kasih untuk sekian kalinya"

"iya – iya tenang saja."

" Tapi nanti jangan bilang-bilang kalau aku tadi pingsan aku tak mau kalau sampai seisi The Burrow khawatir, ini kan cuman sakit biasa karena capek."

"yahh baiklah, lagipula aku juga takut kalau ada yang bertanya bagaimana aku menyadarkanmu jika kuberitahu mereka."

"memangnya bagaimana?"

"oh yeah, itu kau tak perlu tahu." Harry begitu gugup mengatakannya

"Aku perlu tahu, katakan saja" desak Hermione.

"Tidak usah lupakan saja. Pasti kau akan marah kalau tahu." Tampak ekspresi Harry gugup tak tenang tersirat dengan jelas melalui bola matanya yang berputar tak menentu.

"Oh ayolah..."

"Erm, Hermione kau tidak mendahului kan mempelajari semua buku di semester baru nanti, kau nanti semakin parah"

"Jangan memutar balikkan percakapan."

"erm baiklah. Kau nampaknya tak bisa dialihkan." Sedikit menghembuskan nafas. "Err.. Aku, aku tadi memberimu nafas buatan, jadi aku..." berhenti di akhir kalimat agak lama.

"Lalu...?"

"Hermione, itukan menjijikan kenapa kau meminta ku untuk melanjutkan."

"Astaga Harry, Memang agak menjijikan tapi bagaimana pun juga kau tetap menyelamatkanku"

"tapi ada mantra lain selain kasih nafas buatan dan kau tahu itu, bahkan kau pernah kasih tau aku tapi aku lupa,"

"tak apa-apa Harry"

"kupikir beberapa menit kemudian kau akan bangun. Tapi lama sekali matamu tetap menutup. Jadi yah aku panik jadi kulakukan itu"

"sudahlah jangan ungkit – ungkit lagi, akau takkan marah kok jika kau berfikir aku marah." Keduanya saling tersenyum menyambut datangnya sinar mutiara yang menyinari kegelapan langit di sekelilingnya.

" _Kalau begitu Harry telah menciumku dan aku merasakannya dalam mimpi"_ bisik Hermione kegirangan dalam hati. Kini pusing di kepalanya sedikit mereda. Hanyalah bayang-bayang akan mimpi itu, seandainya itu jadi kenyataan. Tapi dapatkah itu menjadai nyata, mungkinkah itu dan bagaimana itu akan terjadi. Mimpi itu akan menjadi kenangan terindah, bahkan mimpi itu tampak begitu nyata. Tanpa sadar mereka sampai di depan The Burrow.

"kalian baru kembali?" sesosok lelaki jangkun berambut merah halus menjadi orang pertama yang mereka lihat sesampainya di The Burrow.

"Hay Ron, kau menanti kami?" tanya Harry. Sembari mendekatinya kedua tangannya masih berpegangan dengan Hermione, tampak di mata Ron tak menyukai itu.

"Apa Ginny sudah kembali?" sambung Harry.

"yah baru saja sebelum kalian, makan malam sudah siap, ayo!" balas Ron sembari menggiring mereka berdua masuk ke dalam rumah The Burrow.

"kau sebaiknya istirahat secepatnya habis makan malam" bisik Harry kepada Hermione sesaat setelahnya sesosok gadis berlari menghampirinya dan menarik lepas dari Hermione.

"oh Harry, aku benar-benar minta maaf tadi aku tak bisa menemanimu!" rengek Ginny menatap Harry serius. Kini giliran Ron yang menarik Hermione untuk makan malam, membiarkan adik perempuannya bersama Harry. Di ruang makan keluarga Weasley tak cukup luas namun nyaman untuk menyantap sajian khas Mrs. Weasley dengan sihir-sihir dapur menghiasi. Sudah tak asing lagi bagi Hermione melihat piring-piring berjejer rapi di meja, panci yang bisa mengaduk sendiri. Api yang akan mati secara otomatis ketika masakan diatasnya siap disantap. Sikat yang bisa mencuci sendiri piring-piring kotor. Makanan berterbangan sendiri menghampiri orang-orang yang siap untuk menyantapnya. Itu semua dikendalikan oleh satu orang dengan satu tongkat sihir, Mrs. Weasley, wanita gemuk pendek berambut merah sebagai ibu rumah tangga keluarga Weasley. Semua anggota Weasley kompak berambut merah dan sudah menjadi ciri khas keluarga mereka.

"silahkan Hermione, makan malammu sudah menanti." Mrs. Weasley menyambut Hermione.

"terima kasih Mrs. Weasley." Dengan anggun ia duduk di kursi samping Ron dan kakak Ron, Bill Weasley yang baru kembali dari Rumania. Tak lama kemudian kedua orang terakhir penghuni The Burrow datang, Harry bersama Ginny bergandengan tangan segera ikut bergabung untuk makan malam. Pemandangan yang membuat Hermione mual melihatnya. Namun demi kesopanan, ia hanya tersenyum melihat mereka berdua.


End file.
